


Two Women

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cell walls push in and push out around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Women

**Author's Note:**

> The moment where Sharon visits Cally in Detention, on New Caprica. Season Three.

Two women in one room. Cally, Boomer, competitors, alike. Machine and flesh, flesh and machine. Cell walls push in and push out around them. Hate rages. Agony, jealousy, sympathy that passes beyond known understandings. _I wish I had a gun. I'm happy for you. _Words push through the space between them, say so much, say so little. _Can you get me out of here? I don't know. _Shoot you, shoot me, shoot the universe and its frakking cosmic jokes. Two women. Machine and flesh, flesh and machine. Men between them, unseen, but spoken, too much, too little.__

_Leave me alone._


End file.
